politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Global War 14
days''' |casus_belli = Leaked logs revealing tC/BK Sphere plans to hit Chaos Bloc |status = Ongoing |preceded_by = Surf's Up |force1 = KETOG Sphere Knights Templar Grumpy Old Bastards Guardian The Golden Horde Oblivion Empyrea Rose Chaos The Knights Radiant Church of Spaceology Seven Kingdoms Soup Kitchen Valinor Ming Empire Arrgh North Point European States Clan Callan Silenzio Animation Domination House Arryn (2nd) |force2 = The Covenant The Commonwealth Frontier Records Acadia United Purple Nations Black Knights Guardians of the Galaxy Camelot Brotherhood of the Clouds The Axis Accord Golden Phoenix Coalition Electric Space The Hanseatic League Goon Squad Hyperborea Polaris Order of the White Rose The Syndicate The United Empire of Zah'Aharon Horsemen Code of Honor Animation Domination House Stark The Fighting Pacifists New Pacific Order Citadel Afrika Korps Solar Knights Carthago Yakuza Church of Atom Alpha Mythic Kazoku Commerce Union Elite Democratic Republic The United Armies The United States of America Order of the Fallen Angels Orange Defense Network IronFront United Socialist Nations Terminal Jest The Coal Mines |commander1 = Keegoz Theodosius Horsecock Sweeeeet Ronny D Memph JtTeE synthesis Vanek26 Buorhann Ockey5 Zevfer Valkorion Baratheon Alrea James XVI The Royalist Adrienne Bezzers Squeegee Charlie Kev Vexz Redarmy Trajan Bluebear Akuryo Unknown name DemonSpawn LordStrum Spinelli Ronnel |commander2 = Sphinx Alexio15 ''' '''DemonSpawn TheNG George Clooney matt2004 Leo the Great Seeker Arthur 1 Epimetheus Khai Jager Spongebobr KiWilliam ' ' El Chach Dusty Epsilon Rubes MinesomeMC Joseph V Stalin Zhen Elijah Mikaelson Supercheese Victor Van Weyden Unlimited Xonera Shifty AlmightyGrub Sval Utmos Leopold von Habsburg Sisyphus Therana Raoul Duke Death Archduke Jon El_Barto666 Zygon Quichwe10 Roquentin ''' '''James II Placentica Vein Dryad Ryu Elias Blackthorn Dabigbluewhale EliteGamingPro Basebond Sir Carlo Vincent Meyer Amon OsRavan Tom Riddle DarVolt Prefonteen Nokia Rokia |strength1 = 738 Nations 1,842,000 Score |strength2 = 1,595 Nations 3,913,000 Score |casualties1 = 449.77 Billion Dollars As of August 10 |casualties2 = 743.39 Billion Dollars As of August 10 |notes = Notes: *''Damage totals include units, infrastructure, loot lost and resources used.'' *''Damage totals are preliminary, updated as of August 10th, 2019'' |followed_by = Big PP War}}Global War 14 'is a global conflict that broke out on June 17th, 2019, when Knights Templar, The Golden Horde, Empyrea, Guardian, Grumpy Old Bastards, and Rose declared war on the members of The Covenant and Black Knights. It is the largest global war in history, with a total of 58 alliances (17 in KETOG/Chaos coalition and 41 in BK's coalition) involved in the war. In 5 days, the total damage surpassed $300 billion. Background The Casus Belli for the conflict was leaked logs from The Commonwealth showing Sphinx, their leader outlining a plan for The Covenant and the Black Knights to hit 'Chaos Bloc and to convince N$O sphere (New Pacific Order - Syndicate) to attack KETOG. There was some debate as to the validity of these logs as they were a month old and predated the ongoing war between KETOG-Chaos, 'Surf's Up'. Upon the release, a de facto cease fire occurred between the opposing sides and the eventual end of the war. The Covenant and Black Knights drew heavy criticism from Chaos-KETOG for pursuing wars against the two smaller (by player count) spheres. Another claim propagated by the Chaos-KETOG coalition is that 'The Inquisition' didn't disband and that this war was inevitable. Announcements and Events June 12th, 2019: * Logs leaked on OWF revealing tC/BK Sphere plotting to strike Chaos Bloc. June 17th, 2019: * KETOGG declares war on The Covenant * Chaos & Rose declares war on Black Knights * Arrgh, Grumpy, Rose, and Guardian hit BoC June 18th, 2019 * GPC hits Arrgh as a counter for BoC * Many alliances within The Covenant/BK Sphere of influence enter opposing KETOG-Chaos. * Citadel Bloc jointly declares against the KETOG-Chaos coalition. June 19th, 2019 * Polaris initiates hostilities against Rose. * The Syndicate declares war on Guardian and Grumpy Old Bastards * European States independently involves itself into the war on the side of the KETOG-Chaos coalition. They do so without a war declaration. June 20th, 2019 * TUE, Horsemen and The Code of Honor enter in defence of tC/BK sphere. * House Stark (2nd) initiates wars with Guardian. * The Fighting Pacifists declare war on Empyrea. * New Pacific Order initiates wars against Grumpy Old Bastards. June 21st, 2019 * Horsemen withdraws from the war June 22nd, 2019 * Church of Atom and Alpha declares war on Grumpy Old Bastards and Guardian. June 23rd, 2019 * New Pacific Order declares war on The Knights Radiant June 24th, 2019 * The Syndicate and House Stark agree to a peace treaty with Grumpy Old Bastards and Guardian and withdraw from the war. * Church of Atom withdraws from the war against Grumpy Old Bastards and Guardian. June 27th, 2019 * Animation Domination withdraws from the war. June 28th, 2019 * Elite Democratic Republic withdraws from the war. * Golden Phoenix Coalition withdraws from the war. June 29th, 2019 * Frontier Records, The Fighting Pacifists, Kazoku, and Code of Honor withdraw from the war. June 30th, 2019 * The United States of America withdraws from the war July 1st, 2019 * Hyperborea disbands July 2nd, 2019 * The United Armies withdraws from the war July 6th, 2019 * The United Empire of Zah'Aharon withdraws from the war. Becomes the 16th alliance in the BK/tC-NPO coalition to cease hostilities. July 8th, 2019 * Knights Templar loots a large portion of Polaris' bank. About $12.2 Billion was taken by Theodosius. July 11th, 2019 * Yakuza attacks Animation Domination, now a protectorate of The Knights Radiant, without any war declarations. These attacks were shortly added to the NPO stat-page, tying them back into this war. July 12th, 2019 * Black Knights shortly follow Yakuza and attack Animation Domination, without any war declarations. * Black Knights also attack Silenzio, another protectorate of the Knights Radiant, without any war declarations. These attacks were shortly added to the NPO stat-page, tying them into this war. July 13th, 2019 * European States withdraws from the war * Camelot attacks Clan Callan, another protectorate of the Knights Radiant, without any war declarations. These attacks were shortly added to the NPO stat-page, tying them into this war. July 15th, 2019 * Black Knights attack House Arryn, a protectorate of the Ming Empire, without any war declarations. * House Arryn declares war on the Black Knights in response to attacks by BK. July 16th, 2019 * A couple of House Arryn members raid The Coal Mines and Weebunism. * The Coal Mines recognizes hostilities with House Arryn. Their conflict was added to the NPO stat-page for this war, tying them into this war via stat-page calculations. July 19th, 2019 * Commerce Union disbands, leaving a final message and threat on their alliance description page to their former allies: "To Coalition B Leaders: You threatened us one too many times. Attack any one of my members and I will leak classified OPSEC to your enemies." August 12th, 2019 * The Coal Mines and The Socialist League officially admit defeat to KERCHTOGG** and withdraws from the war. * War Stats * War Name Nomination * Meme Thread Category:Wars involving Arrgh! Category:Nation Wars Category:Great Wars